The Girl In The White Dress
by ronnies gurl
Summary: -Complete- It's the trio's final Ball at Hogwarts. They're going together but Harry meets up with someone once there. Who is she? Fluff with some romance. HG and RH (although not so much RH) Please read and Review! One Shot.


JK Rowling owns all of the Characters, as well as Hogwarts etc. I thought of the scene, and the plot. Please read and review. Thankies!

The Girl In The White Dress  


The Great Hall was covered in colourful, sparkly, and beautiful decorations. There were fairies

flying about, icicles enchanted to not melt, and snowflakes falling but disappearing before they

could land on anything. It was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
All of the decorations were due to Dumbledore's idea of having a Christmas Ball on Christmas

Eve. The idea had been a hit, and many students had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the

holidays especially for the Ball.  
  
The trio had decided that they would go together; although Harry was sure they all knew that

Ron and Hermione would much rather go together as a couple. He had tried to tell them that,

but Hermione had insisted that they go together because this would be their last Ball at

Hogwarts before graduation.  
  
Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together the summer before their 6th year, and now

being in 7th year, had been going out for a year and a half. It wasn't difficult for anyone to tell

that they were very much in love.  
  
But because Hermione had insisted that they go together, Harry found himself on Hermione's

left arm, with Ron on her right.  
  
The dress for the Ball had also been Dumbledore's idea. He had decided that all of the

students attending should wear Muggle formal wear. Everyone had complied, even the

Slytherins who hated the idea of anything Muggle.  
  
Harry was dressed in a hunter green tux that set off his eyes, Ron was wearing a navy blue

tux which complemented his hair, and Hermione had on a lavender dress that reached to her

ankles and had no sleeves. She had thrown a shawl over her shoulders and had put her hair up

into an elegant twist.  
  
The trio made quite the entrance, looking as beautiful as they did. That and Harry Potter was

one of the people entering...  
  
Ron asked Hermione to dance as soon as the music started, and Harry found himself being

asked by a very pretty Hufflepuff 6th year whom he had never met before.  
  
They chatted while moving to the music, and separated when the song ended. Harry, not

feeling up to another dance, had begun walking towards the refreshment table. But before he

had reached it, he became side-tracked.

The music had stopped for a moment, and the many students of Hogwarts were chatting easily

with one another. Despite the noise they were making, everyone still heard the heavy doors that

led into the Great Hall creek open. A collective gasp echoed throughout the hall as the figure

that had opened the door came into the light. She looked like a princess. A goddess even. She

was wearing a pearl white dress of a beautiful and soft looking material. The dress flared at her

hips and just touched the floor. The sleeves were barely there, being only a tiny strap on each of

the shoulders. The dress clung to her, revealing her perfect, petite figure. When she walked, you

could see her shoes which were white yet simple and elegant looking. Her hair had been curled

to cascade softly down her back in ringlets with one clip holding a curl away from her face.  
  
She was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. He wondered who she was, until it finally

came to him. She was Ginny Weasley.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall watched her as she walked forwards towards them. She could

obviously see that everyone was staring at her, and had no idea what to do.  
  
As if by coincidence, the music quickly started up again. People stopped staring at her and

began dancing. Harry however remained mesmerized by her beauty. He wondered how he had

missed it before. He knew that she was a pretty and wonderful person, but never had he

imagined her being this beautiful.  
  
Harry watched as several male students went up to her and asked her to dance. She turned

them all down politely and continued walking around.  
  
Harry didn't notice that she had begun to walk towards him until she was right in front of him.

When she spoke, Harry was amazed at how kind she sounded.  
  
"Hello Harry. Might I ask why you're staring at me?" She asked while blushing.  
  
"H-hi G-ginny. Umm, was I staring? Hadn't noticed. Sorry." He muttered in explanation.  
  
"It's not only you." She said before continuing. "I've felt and seen people staring at me since I

came in. It's kind of unnerving."  
  
Harry suddenly had the feeling that Ginny thought people were staring at her because she

looked funny or something. He automatically felt the need to tell her the truth. Sucking up his

Gryffindor bravery, he told her what had been on the mind of every male just mere moments

ago.  
  
"Ginny, they're staring at you because... because you're beautiful." He took at deep breath

having said it.  
  
Ginny looked at him, doubt clouding her eyes.  
  
"I'm serious Ginny." Harry continued, looked braver then her felt. "You look gorgeous.

Stunning. Beautiful. Like an angel." He smiled at her, hoping it would give her some assurance to

know that he wasn't just playing games with her.  
  
"Really?" She breathed after a few minutes.  
  
"Really." He told her.  
  
They continued standing there just looking into one another's eyes before Harry said, "So,

Miss Weasley. Would you care to dance with a poor boy absolutely enchanted by your

radiance and beauty?" He mock bowed to her and waited for her to respond.  
  
"Why of course." She said while giggling. "I'd be honored to dance with you kind sir." And she

gave him a peck on the cheek before leading him onto the dance floor.  
  
They danced for the rest of the evening until the music stopped and the clock chimed midnight.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry."  
  
"Happy Christmas Ginny."  
  
The two leaned together and shared their first of many passionate, yet sweet kisses.  
  
THE END!

That was fun to write. And now I'm giddy. Tee hee! Anywho... Please review and let me know what you thought of this. I might write some more short, Harry Ginny fluff... or even another pairing. I don't know. Hope you enjoyed it! –Amie  
  
(I should be updating my other story VERY shortly. I had a writer's block)


End file.
